finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earring
.]] The are a recurring accessory in the series. It usually appears alone, but has also appeared in the form of various other Earrings such as Angel Earrings and Faerie Earrings. It usually grants magic bonuses. Appearances Final Fantasy VI The Alarm Earrings prevent Back Attacks and Pincer Attacks. They can be found in the Imperial Palace and Imperial Base and stolen from the Misfit. The Earrings increases the amount of damage done by magic attacks by 25% and are stackable. The Earrings can be found in Phantom Train, South Figaro and Narshe, purchased in Albrook, Narshe, Tzen, Jidoor and Thamasa for 5000 gil, and stolen from Brainpan and Ahriman. Final Fantasy VII The Earring is an accessory that boosts Magic by 10. They can be bought in Rocket Town for 7500 gil. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Earrings are an item that raises Magic by 30%. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Earrings give +5 to Magic when equipped, and when 10 are used in Materia Fusion, it gives Zack +1 to his Magic stat. Earrings can be found in Fort Tamblin in Chapter 1 and they are given to the player by NPCs in Loveless Avenue in Chapter 3. They are also dropped by the Gargoyle and bought from Sector 6 Accessory Shop for 1000 gil. Final Fantasy IX Angel Earrings grants +2 Strength and Defense, as well as increases damage from using Holy-elemental attacks. It can only be equipped by the females, and teaches the abilities Auto-Regen, MP +20%, and Reis' Wind. It can be synthesized at Daguerreo for 8000 gil, Fairy Earrings and Barette. It can also be obtained in Alexandria on disc 3 for giving correct orders to the Pluto Knights. The Fairy Earrings is usable by anyone, and grants +2 Spirit and Magic Evasion, +4 Evasion, increases damage done from Wind-elemental attacks, and teaches the abilities Body Temp, Level Up (Ability), and Regen. It can be synthesized at Alexandria, Daguerreo, Black Mage Village (Disc 2/3), Treno (Disc 3/4), or Lindblum (Disc 3/4) for 3200 gil, a Magic Armlet and a Soft. It can also be found in Fossil Roo. Final Fantasy X-2 The Angel Earrings protects against instant death as well as granting +5 Defense and Magic Defense. They can be bought from Guadosalam in chapters 1, 2 and 5 for 5000 gil. The Faerie Earrings protects against Confusion and Berserk and grants +8 Defense and Magic Defense. It is obtained by defeating Boris, as a prize from Gunner's Gauntlet and bought in Macalania shop for 10,000 gil in chapter 5. ''Final Fantasy XI There are two slots for earrings. Earrings provide a variety of bonuses; some the best ones available only from special post-mission quests such as "Divine Might" and "Apocalypse Nigh." Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Terra Earrings increases speed of material hunt, while the Moon Earrings increases the amount of AP gained, and Sun Earring makes traps more effective. Final Fantasy XIII The Flameshield Earring casts Barfire at the start of battle. It has the Fire Affinity trait, which enhances the user's Fire-elemental damage. It is upgraded from the Flamebane Brooch. The Frostshield Earring casts NulFrost at the start of battle. It has the Frost Affinity trait. It is upgraded from the Frostbane Brooch. The Sparkshield Earring casts Barthunder at the start of battle. It has the Lightning Affinity Trait. It is upgraded from the Sparkbane Brooch. The Aquashield Earring casts Barwater at the start of battle. It has the Water Affinity trait. It is upgraded from the Aquabane Brooch. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ruby Earring halves damage from Dark-elemental attacks and protects against Confusion. It grants +3 Defense and +6 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ruby Earring grants immunity to Charm and gives +2 Magic and Resistance. The Earrings of the Dead allows the user to summon Zalera and grants +5 Defense and Resistance. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Daemon's Earring grants Spell Duration +30, the Devil's Earring grants Spell Duration +60, Pixie's Earring gives the enemy Spell Duration -30, and Angel's Earring gives the enemy Spell Duration -60. Dissidia Final Fantasy Earring is a basic accessory that increases a character's Magic Damage by 15%. The stronger Star Earring increases Magic Damage by 25%. The Earring can be traded for with two Mana Powders and 1,300 gil, while the Star Earring requires three Mana Shards, two Mana Crystals, five Tome of the Masters, and 1,900 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' The Earring raises magical damage by 7%. It can be traded in the shop for three Summoner's Dream, three Girl's Dream, three Sephira, and 1,500 gil. Category:Accessories